fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Magic
Errm, okay, I can see this being quite a daunting article. I hope nobody minds me making just this start. As far as suggestions go, I guess just the obvious: probably should create several sections on different forms of magic, examples of it etc. Magical systems available to the player would probably warrant their own section eventually. Feel free to dispute the definition of magic given at the beginning, I mean I won't take umbrage, it's just I couldn't think of anything better than "supernatural manipulation of the world." I wanted it to be inclusive without being totally vague, but magic seems to be a lot of things at once! Cranec 10:49, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :It's excellent that you have begun this article. It is daunting, no doubt about it. However, I think that the potential scale of this topic has made it near impossible to tackle in one hit. Therefore, taking it on a bit at a time seems the most appropriate course. And that is where the wiki should show its strength, in its provision of the ability for people to work collaboratively.Nedueb 12:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :And of course as the page develops it can be reorganised and divided up as need be. But yes, someone needs to start somewhere, and I think you've made a good start!Paltogue 19:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Heh, I've changed my "An attempt to actually arrange all its forms into categories might prove contived and futile" to "An attempt to actually arrange all its forms into categories might prove difficult". Upon reflection, I don't think discussion of magic would be complete without mentioning different types of it. If the category section overgrows the entire article each category could maybe be split off into their own anyway. Cranec 17:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Just in reference to Gallicus's edit, unless somebody can draw a distinction between them, I would consider sorcery and wizardry to be synonyms, with witchcraft being basically a pejorative synonym. For types of magic go, I came up with this: *Illusion, (creating the impression something is there when it's not) *Elemental (manipulation of fire, earth, air and water), *Temporal (manipulation of time - rare but it still happens), *Warding (i.e. shielding, spell-locing, barriers against entities etc.) *Life & Death *Psychic magic - mind reading, psychic attacks, hypnotism etc. *Blessings & Curses *Enchantment - magically changing or enhancing a creature or item *Transformation - changing the physical or spiritual properties of a creature. Which gives 9 categories, with possible subcategories, and even then there's probably still scope for a miscalleneous "Other Types of Magic" section. Probably there could also be an Inpiration for section, since some of the magic seems to be taken from paganism, legends, popular portrayals of magic etc. Researching just one of the proposed sections would be a big enough task, so I'm not gonna get round to it yet, but at least the proposition might give some kind of handle on where to begin. Cranec 12:37, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Definitions Hi all, someone has just added definitions of sorcery, wizardry, etc. Are they based on analysis of canon or on the editors opinion? Paltogue 17:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :It does not appear to based on canon. I like the idea of defining the terms, but in FF they have been used interchangeably and I am not sure clear distinctions can be made. Rather than revert these edits I would prefer to see them altered in line with what we find in canon.Nedueb 08:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC)